


Kiss the cook

by nataliarogers



Category: Marvel
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:02:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23756572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nataliarogers/pseuds/nataliarogers
Summary: Scarjost at home during quarantine with Rose.
Relationships: Scarlett Johansson/Colin Jost
Comments: 6
Kudos: 33





	Kiss the cook

Scarlett had just showered Rose and dried her hair so they both went downstairs to check on Colin.  
He was in the kitchen cooking lunch, when they entered it Rose ran to him.  


"I'm clean now, can you hug me?" making a pouty face refering to an hour ago when Colin, to convince her to have the shower, said he wouldn't hug her because she was dirty.  


Colin looked at Scarlett with a knowing look, her daughter picked her pouty face.  
Scarlett simply smiled at him.  
He picked the little girl up and she hugged him so tight.  
Her hair smelled so good.  


"you sure you're clean? you smell dirty" he was playing with her.  
"y-yes mommy cleaned me all and used youw favouwite shampoo be-because i asked her to..." she was looking down feeling like she did something wrong.  
"I'm just playing with you princess" he burst out laughing making her laugh too putting his forehead on her little cheek.  


"I love how you smell, but next time i'll shower you 'cause your mommy takes way too long" he put her on his back easily because she weighted nothing.  
"yeah mommy you take soooooooo long and it is so bowing" they were playing around with Scarlett now and she loved seeing them being that close enough to joke together, since Rose was a really shy kid and trusted only Scarlett to even hold her.  


"You gotta be kidding me" she acted like she was mad.  
"You know what guys you better run because if i get you..." she didn't have time to finish her phrase because Colin had already started to run with Rose still on his back, Scarlett chasing after them.  


He couldn't run fast so it was all a prentending but the three of them were still laughing so much.  
Colin stopped and turned to face Scarlett.  
"Take me but please let the kid go" he sounded so dramatic that Scarlett rolled her eyes.  


"Nooo mommy take me let Daddy go!" she almost had tears in her eyes because she thought they were being serious.  
Both Scarlett and Colin froze in their spot.  
She had never called him "daddy" so they were surprised and Scarlett was looking at Colin to see a reaction, but she hadn't got it yet.  


Colin on his hand was just shocked, he already saw Rose as a daughter but knowing that she trusted him that much and that she loved him that much to consider him as a father figure... he had to restrain himself from crying.  


He just smiled unconsciously.  
Scarlett did that too, finally receiving a reaction.  
"Princess i think we can defeat mommy and get her to leave us both alone" Rose just nodded with exicetement at his words.  


He put her down and they both approached Scarlett and started tickle her until she finally told them she'd leave them.  
After that Rose told them she wanted to play with her dolls and Colin took them from upstairs where he used them to shoot a video for snl at home and put them on the couch where Scarlett had put Rose.  


"Princess where is your mom?" he didn't see her in the living room and she wouldn't leave Rose alone for no important reason.  
"In the kitchen"  
Colin gave her a kiss on the head and went to Scarlett.  


She was dealing with the sauce that he forgot he was cooking.  
He put an apron on and went behind her.  
"Honey let me do it" he whispered in her ear putting a hand on her waist.  


She moved on the side to leave him space and he put the sauce in a container with already boiled pasta and then put everything in 3 plates, decoring them with basil leaves.  
He woke up feeling a chef today.  


He put the plates on the table all the while Scarlett was looking at him with admiration and love in her eyes.  
When he was done he cleaned his hands on the apron he had on and looked at her.  


She looked at his apron and got closer to him.  
She wrappred one arm around his neck and put one hand on his cheek while his went on her butt.  
They were both looking at their eyes and then lips.  
Colin was about to lick his lips but Scarlett did it first, licking and biting his bottom lip.  


She kissed him then and it was slow and passionate.  
She controlled it, opened her mouth, let her tongue slide into his mouth, bited his lips because she loved that.  
The hand of her arm around his neck went into his hair and slightly pulled them while his hands kept their grip on her ass making their hips touch.  


She pulled off so that both could catch their breath.  
"What was that kiss for?" He looked at her, his hair a mess and he was so hot like this.  
"Babe look at your apron.." she said smirking.  


He did as told and removed the apron and read the quote on it.  
"kiss the cook"  
He chuckled.  
"That's so cliche but i'm glad i put that on" his eyes on hers with a mischievous look.  
Scarlett smiled and looked down while putting a lock of hair behind her ear.  
oh now she was emberassed??  


He took her hand and brought her in for a hug.  
His chin on her head, his arms circling her waist, her face hiding in his chest, her arms around his midsection as well.  
Rose came in the kitchen.  
"Im hungwy mommy is it weady?"  


When she came at sight with the two of them hugging, she went to them.  
"Can I be in it too?" there she goes again with that pouty face.  
Scarlett picked her up and they gave her a kiss on each cheek.  


"Let's eat, shall we?"  
They ate everything, all the while it was Scarlett and Rose's turn to make fun of Colin and his pasta.

Later that night

Scarlett came out of the bathroom after brushing her teeth and opened her wardrobe and Colin's to choose her pyjamas, she optioned for a pair of her shorts and a huge t-shirt of Colin.  


She put them on the bed and Colin watched her get out of her clothes remaining only in her bra and panties.  
His eyes were all over her because she was perfect, every single piece of her screamed perfection and he couldn't help but thinking how fucking lucky he was.  


She caught him staring and raised an eyebrow to him.  
"It's nothing you haven't seen before sweetheart" she put on the t-shirt and since it was big enough to cover her 'till middle thigh, she decided to not put the shorts on and she drew them on a chair.  


"I know but your beauty can't stop to amaze me" She blushed at his words.  
He lifted the sheets to let her lie down next to him, revealing that he wasn't wearing anything rather than his boxers.  
She did it and went closer hugging him with her head resting on his chest.  


"I love you" She said with her eyes closed and peacefulness spread out on her face.  
"I love you too" His arm around her neck pulling her as close as he could.  
"So Rose called you 'Daddy'..." Scarlett had to take that weight off her chest.  


He looked at her: eyes opened wandering in the dark with a worried look, biting her bottom lip.  
"Ehy look at me" her gaze went straight to his eyes.  
"I love her as much as I love you and I can't even put into words the proudness and joy that gesture gave me. I don't know if it is okay with you though because I know you've tried so hard to let Rose have a father figure but your ex husband's just an asshole." they were still looking into each others eyes and Scarlett took a breath of relief seeing nothing but honesty in him.  


"Honey I'd rather have you as a father figure to her than that piece of shit" she was pretty mad to her ex husband but nothing new.  
"Then I think I must get used to be called that" He smiled already thinking of all the times Rose will call him Daddy and of how it'll feel.  
"well.." Scarlett smirked at him.  
"it's not like I haven't done it a lot of times already" they both laughed at her joke.  


He got lost on her smile and just leaned in to kiss it.  
"Goodnight babe" he closed his eyes and took a deep and relieved breath trying to get some sleep.  


"Goodnight" she raised her head to kiss his chin before resting it again against his chest and then peacefully went to sleep to the beating sound of his heart.

**Author's Note:**

> let me know what you think and if there are any grammatical mistakes :)  
> This is my first work so don't judge please and leave kudos if you liked it❣


End file.
